jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Episode
Plot The episodes starts with Handy biting a wall. It unfortunately cracks and opens a stream of water. SpongeBob watched this happen and runs. Kirby gets a call about the matter and he, Toothy and the crew drives to the issue. Toad builds a wall and the crew approves. Of course, the fluid comes in through another direction. Of course, the crew decided to hide in the cement truck. Lumpy activate the truck and the cement spins while the workers are still in the truck. Pac-Man screams and Lumpy drives to Pac-Man’s house. Lumpy pours the cement out with frozen workers in it. Pac-Man points to the leak. Of course, the workers use multiple items to plug the leak. Meanwhile, Squidward is in a helicopter. He use a crane to take Cuddles to safety but ends up dropping him into a hole where his body shatters. SpongeBob tries plugging a hole and absorbs the water but the water was to great that he ends up swelling and bursting. Of course the leak got bigger and it splash on Toothy, killing him. While this was happening, Squidward’s controls was broken and had some missing parts, causing the helicopter to malfunction and prompting it to spring the chair upwards, splatter Squidward on the glass. The helicopter falls next to Sniffles. A brick was near by and is sent flying into Sniffles by the titular wave. Sniffles is pushed into the propeller and it spins until Sniffles was gutted and torn apart. While all of this was going on, Splendid is surfing on the wave until he hits the wall made to block the wave. Mario is next to the wall exhausted while all of a sudden, the wall falls on Mario due to Splendid force. The wall crushes Mario. Kirby notice the wave is getting closer and goes to Giggles and Petunia to warn them. Despite his efforts, the wave splashed into the house. The wave then hits a volcano, causing it to crack and bust open. While the water is sucked into the volcano, citizens are sucked into it as well. The water eventually stop sprouting and Kirby is washed near the volcano. Kirby celebrates and peaks into the volcano only for it to gush lava at Kirby’s face, burning half his head. Kirby then runs off a water fall. Handy manage to survive the whole conflict and avoided it by getting some new logs. Of course, he trips on another log and impales himself with one of the logs while the other logs are sent flying. They then fly into Cub, impaling him. Deaths * SpongeBob burst from containing to much liquid * The leak splashed on Toothy, splattering him * Cuddles gets dropped into a hole and splatters * Squidward is launched into the window of his helicopter, splattering him. * Sniffles is shredded by the propeller of the helicopter. * Splendid hits the wall while surfing * Mario is crushed by said wall * Giggles, Petunia, Homer, Lifty, and Shifty are all sucked into a whirlpool and gets disintegrated by the lava * Kirby dies when his head gets incinerated (Debatable, as the waterfall could have put out the fire on his head) * Handy trips on a log and gets impaled by a smaller log * Cub get impaled by two logs Injuries * Kirby and the crew gets mixed and froze into the concrete. * Sniffles gets impaled by the wing of the helicopter * Half of Kirby is burnt by lava (If he didn’t die) * Kirby falls off a waterfall. Survival Rate * Amount of Surviving Main Characters: 6 (7 including debatable deaths) * Amount of Dead Main Characters: 14 (15 including debatable deaths) * Total Rate: 35% (38.7% including debatable deaths) Goofs * When Toothy is giving Toad a thumbs up, his tail is smaller than usually. * When Cuddles’ is shattered, his throat is seen pitch dark despite having half of the inside of his mouth destroyed, making it practically layered over the wounds. * When Toothy notices Spongebob’s death, his pupils are circular. * Squidward’s controls appears to be working perfectly but all of a sudden, they are not working. * When Squidward is crushed against the glass, he lacks his head spots and forehead wrinkles. * When the helicopter falls next to Sniffles, the window is undamaged. * There would been no way the helicopter’s propeller could have pierce through Sniffles’ helmet. * When Sniffles is shredded, his head is unusually smaller. * When Mario notices the wall behind him, his pupils are perfect black circles. * Initially, the hole was on the volcano but it then is placed on the ground. It then switches back to being placed on the volcano. Category:Battle of the Multiverse Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Kirby Category:Episodes Starring Toothy